Ornamental Rice
by NinHunHan5120
Summary: HunHan couple dikenal sebagai pasangan EXO yang paling harmonis dan romantis. Namun akhir-akhir ini jarang momen yang muncul diantara mereka. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi? Dapatkah mereka kembali mesra seperti dulu? ; pairing! HunHan, Sehun, Luhan


Annyeonghaseyo yeorobeun! Cheoneun Nindy imnida. Ini adalah FF HunHan pertamaku. Rekor FF yang bisa aku tulis hanya sekali kedipan mata, maksudnya satu kali duduk atau satu hari. Biasanya kan aku nulis FF walaupun oneshot itu sampai berhari-hari. Dulu aku punya blog di wordpress, sekarang masih sih tapi belum ada HunHan. Nah, karna ini FF HunHan pertamaku jadi maaf kalo jelek. Dan aku minta review nya readers-nim. Happy reading ^^

* * *

***TITLE : Ornamental Rice**

***AUTHOR : HunHan120**

***GENRE : Romance, Brothership, Hurt/comfort**

***LENGTH : Oneshot**

***RATING : T**

***CAST : - Oh Sehun EXO-K**

** - Xi Luhan EXO-M**

** - EXO's Member**

***SUMMARY : HunHan couple dikenal sebagai pasangan EXO yang paling harmonis dan romantis. Namun akhir-akhir ini jarang momen yang muncul diantara mereka. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi? Dapatkah mereka kembali mesra seperti dulu?**

* * *

**^_AUTHOR'S POV_^**

Sinar mentari telah menerangi setiap sudut ruangan yang dihuni oleh tiga namja tampan. Namun yang tersisa hanyalah seorang namja tampan dengan kulit seputih susu yang kini sedang mengerjapkan mata di atas tempat tidurnya. Setelah ia membiaskan cahaya masuk ke retinanya akhirnya ia sadar seutuhnya.

"Hoaamm... Kemana Luhan hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa saat menyadari ia hanya sebatang kara di ruangan ini. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya kemudian turun dari ranjang dan menuju meja rias.

"Aku masih tampan," ucapnya seraya tersenyum memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Itulah kebiasaan yang ia lakukan setiap hari selepas bangun tidur.

* * *

Namja tampan tersebut menuju ke dapur untuk meminum susunya yang setiap hari disiapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Saat meminum susunya ia melirik namja mungil berambut hitam pekat yang sedang berkutat dengan beras.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kemana semua member? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Sehun.

"Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung masih tidur. Kris hyung, Suho hyung, Lay hyung, dan Tao sedang berolah raga. Chen dan Kai sedang memberi makan peliharaan masing-masing. Luhan hyung dan Xiumin hyung entah pergi ke mana, mungkin berbelanja. Kalau aku –"

"Aku tidak bertanya tentangmu, hyung," sela Sehun.

Member termuda di EXO itu pun tanpa pamit ke Kyungsoo langsung melenggang pergi menghampiri Kai dan Chen yang sedang berkutat dengan peliharaannya. Kyungsoo pun menghela napas sabar sebelum kembali ke kegiatannya mencuci beras. Ia sudah maklum dengan perilaku maknae satu itu yang suka semena-mena.

Sehun menggendong Monggu yang sedang asyik makan begitu sampai di tujuan.

"Ya! Demit! Kau tidak lihat anakku sedang makan? Kalau dia tersedak bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab?" omel Kai menatap geram Sehun. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku akan menikahinya kalau kau mau," ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus bulu halus Monggu.

"Maknae gila!" umpat Kai.

"Lu, di sini! Ini sangat berat. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" keluh Xiumin meneriaki Luhan yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Mian, ge," ucap Luhan sambil nyegir. Namja cantik itu berbalik dan membantu Xiumin.

"Apa saja yang kalian borong, hyung? Kenapa banyak sekali?" tanya Chen penasaran.

"Tidak tahu. Luhan yang membelinya. Ia bilang mau bereksperimen," jawab Xiumin.

"Kau mau memasak apa, hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Aku akan mencoba memasak dengan berbagai bahan makanan," jawab Luhan sumringah.

"Kajja, Lu. Ini berat kau tahu?" ajak Xiumin yang sudah kewalahan.

Sebelum mengikuti Xiumin, Luhan menoleh ke Sehun.

"Sehunnie, mandilah. Setelah ini sarapan," ucapnya pelan sehingga hanya Sehun yang mendengar. Sehun hanya diam saja setelah Luhan mengatakan itu hingga namja cantik itu melangkah menjauhinya.

"Kalian tahu kemana Suho hyung pergi berolahraga?" tanya Sehun pada Kai dan Chen. Yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Luhan hyungmu sudah datang. Kenapa mencari Suho hyung?" ujar Chen bermaksud menggoda.

"Aku ingin mandi dengan Suho hyung," kata Sehun.

"Kau ingin mandi? Denganku saja. Kajja," kata Kai kemudian menarik Sehun menuju kamar mandi.

"Ya! Kkamjong! Aku tidak mau mandi denganmu!" berontak Sehun namun tak dihiraukan oleh Kai.

Sementara Chen hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua maknae EXO tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu di dapur Xiumin sedang memandangi Luhan yang sibuk memasak setelah sebelumnya mengusir Kyungsoo dari dapur. Luhan bahkan melarang Xiumin untuk membantunya. Alhasil Xiumin hanya duduk tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang membuat apa, Lu?" tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Simple. Hanya nasi yang kuhias," jawab Luhan tersenyum.

Xiumin yang penasaran menghampiri Luhan bermaksud melihat hasil karya namja bermata rusa tersebut. Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya berpikir saat melihat hasil karya Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal mata ini. Bibir ini juga. Dan... bentuk wajahnya," ucap Xiumin sambil menunjuk dan menebak sementara Luhan tersenyum memandangi hasil karyanya.

"Bagaimana? Mirip tidak?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari nasi hiasnya.

"Sehun?" tebak Xiumin.

Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Manis bukan?" tanyanya.

"Kupikir untuk apa kau membeli begitu banyak bahan. Ternyata untuk adik kesayangan," cibir Xiumin dengan mengerling kepada Luhan bermaksud menggodanya.

Sebuah ide jahil muncul di otak Xiumin. Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Xiumin mengambil saos dengan jari telunjuknya. Lalu dengan senyum jahil ia mencolekkan saos itu di pipi Luhan dan melarikan diri.

"Ya! Baozi! Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku? Sini kau! Rasakan pembalasanku," seru Luhan. Ia mengikuti cara Xiumin lalu mengejar namja pecinta bakpao itu.

Mereka saling berkejaran di dapur dan tertawa. Luhan membalas perlakuan Xiumin, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja berwajah datar memerhatikan mereka di pintu dapur.

"Ehem," deham Sehun otomatis menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran dua member tertua EXO tersebut.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah mandi? Kemarilah, kita sarapan," ajak Luhan tersenyum manis kepada Sehun. Sehun menghampiri mereka.

"Kyungsoo hyung memasak apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ehm... aku –"

"Kami datang!"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong dengan teriakan member yang baru saja pulang dari berolahraga.

"Apa kalian sudah makan? Kata Kyungsoo dia tidak memasak. Kami membawa makanan yang enak untuk kalian. Terutama kau, maknae. Semakin hari kau semakin kurus. Aku takut lama-lama kau hanya tinggal tulang. Jadi kami membawakan makanan spesial untukmu," kata Suho dengan semangat 45.

"Untuk Sehun saja? Untukku mana?" tanya Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di ruang makan bersama Chanyeol.

"Untuk kalian, ini. Makan sekadarnya saja. Maknae, kemarilah," Suho menggamit lengan Sehun menuju meja setelah menyerahkan sekantong plastik kepada Baekhyun.

"Semuanya! Ayo makan!" teriak Kris cetar membahana.

Dalam sekejap seluruh member EXO telah berkumpul di ruang makan.

"Sehun-ah, kau suka ini kan? Habiskan semuanya. Aku tidak tega melihatmu kering kerontang. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kalau ada masalah ceritalah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit," oceh Suho seperti ahjumma-ahjumma penjual daging -_-

"Kau berlebihan, hyung," ucap Sehun.

"Ini semua kulakukan karena aku menyayangimu. Makanlah, jangan banyak protes," ucap Suho.

"Ibu yang baik," sahut Lay. Suho melirik Lay dan tersenyum jahil.

"Seharusnya kau yang menjadi ibu, chagi," goda Suho.

"Hah? Kurasa aku ingin muntah," gumam Lay.

"Sudahlah. Aku lapar. Ayo makan," lerai Tao. Semua langsung diam.

"Panda kelaparan," bisik Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Mereka berdua terkikik.

"Luhan hyung, kau tidak makan?" tanya Kris yang melihat Luhan hanya berdiri memandang mereka. Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Luhan tidak ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Apa hyung sakit?" tanya Kai.

"Eh... tidak. Aku sudah makan tadi. Selamat menikmati," ucap Luhan tersenyum terpaksa. Lalu ia beranjak keluar.

Sehun menatap kepergian Luhan dengan khawatir. Tapi kemudian ia mengabaikan perasaannya itu dan mulai menyantap makanan.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan Xiumin merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia pun pamit kepada semua member dan beranjak menyusul Luhan.

"Luhan-ah," panggil Xiumin setelah menemukan Luhan di balkon kamarnya.

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Luhan segera menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan tersenyum sebelum berbalik. Ia tahu siapa yang memanggil karena hanya satu member yang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel hyung.

"Xiumin-ah, ada apa?" tanyanya memasang senyuman.

Xiumin menghampiri Luhan dan menatap namja cantik itu dengan khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Tentu. Memangnya kenapa aku harus tidak baik?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Jangan berbohong, Luhan. Kau tidak pandai meyembunyikan kesedihannmu. Berhentilah tersenyum palsu," ucap Xiumin yang sesaat memudarkan senyum Luhan yang memang palsu. Kini wajah cantik namja itu sarat akan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Xiumin telah menyadarinya sejak awal. Persamaan usia tak menyulitkannya untuk bisa menebak ekspresi wajah Luhan. Sedetik kemudian air mata meluncur dari mata rusa Luhan. Xiumin dengan sigap memeluk Luhan.

"Xiumin-ah, apa yang kulakukan ini salah? Apa perasaan yang kumilik ini salah? Apa aku salah jika aku mencintainya?" racau Luhan disela-sela tangisnya.

"Suuuutt... kau tidak salah, Luhan-ah. Yang kau lakukan ini benar. Kau juga tidak salah jika mencintainya. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab," ucap Xiumin. Ia terus menenangkan Luhan yang tidak berhenti terisak.

* * *

Setelah makan dan mencuci piring Sehun menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil PSP kesayangannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai di depan pintu. Ia melihat di balkon Luhan dan Xiumin sedang berpelukan. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan meninggalkan kamarnya dengan hati yang seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Ia menghempaskan diri di sofa samping Chanyeol yang sedang menonton TV.

"Kau kenapa huh? Pagi-pagi sudah memasang tampang kusut. Daripada seperti itu lebih baik kau ambil es krim di kulkas dan membawakannya untukku sekalian," ucap Chanyeol diikuti kekehannya.

Sehun berdecak kemudian berdiri dan melenggang menuju dapur. Ia pikir saran Chanyeol untuk memakan es krim tidak ada buruknya untuk mengembalikan moodnya yang hancur setelah melihat kejadian di kamar tadi.

Saat melewati counter ia berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia memerhatikannya sesaat. Nasi putih yang di atasnya dihias menggunakan sayur-sayuran dan bahan lainnya membentuk wajah seperti dirinya. Dari mulai bentuk wajah, alis, mata, hidung, bibir, pipi tirusnya dan tak terlewatkan rambutnya. Matanya menangkap tulisan di bawahnya yang menggunakan mayonais.

'Selamat makan Sehunnie ^^'

Ia berpikir kira-kira siapa yang membuatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang pikirannya tertuju pada Luhan. Entah mengapa instingnya mengatakan bahwa Luhan lah yang membuatnya. Ia sangat menghafal tulisan Luhan walaupun tidak menggunakan alat tulis.

Tap... Tap...

Saat mendengar langkah seseorang masuk ke dapur Sehun menoleh. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam tanpa ada suara sedikitpun.

"Ehm... Maaf menganggu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil minum," ucap Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti itu. Namja cantik itu berjalan ke kulkas dan meneguk air putih. Tenggorokannya kering setelah menangis cukup lama. Setelah puas membasahi tenggorokannya ia berbalik tanpa menatap Sehun yang tak ia ketahui sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Hyung..." panggil Sehun dengan suara pelan.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya di pintu dapur lalu menoleh ke Sehun.

"Ne?" tanyanya berusaha seramah mungkin. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia menangisi namja pucat itu sedari tadi.

"Apakah... Kau yang membuat ini?" tanya Sehun menunjuk nasi hias yang berada di tangannya.

Luhan menunduk kemudian mengangguk. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan. Itu tidak ada artinya apa-apa. Aku hanya melakukan percobaan dan terlintas untuk membuat wajahmu. Jangan marah karena hasilnya jelek. Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan bahan-bahan dapur. Aku tidak memintamu memakannya. Kau bisa membuangnya jika kau mau. Lagipula kau pasti sudah kenyang," ucap Luhan tak berani menatap Sehun karena kini air mata telah menumpuk dibalik kelopaknya namun ia menahannya supaya tidak keluar.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan yang diliputi rasa penasaran dengan ucapan Sehun yang ambigu pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya saraya mengerjapkan mata untuk mengusir air mata yang menunggu untuk dibebaskan.

Namun Sehun hanya diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Namja tampan itu menatap Luhan cukup lama yang berjarak tiga meter di depannya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Cukup lama mereka bertatapan dalam diam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

'Mengapa Luhan hyung bersikap baik sekali padaku, menyakitiku, lalu bersikap manis di depanku?' – Sehun.

'Apa Sehun marah padaku?' – Luhan.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membuangnya," kata Luhan memecahkan keheningan. Ia mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Sehun. Setelah sampai di depan Sehun ia mengambil alih piring di tangan Sehun dan hendak beranjak ke tong sampah namun Sehun menahan tangannya.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan?" tanya Sehun geram.

"Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya? Jadi lebih baik buang saja," jawab Luhan yang emosinya mulai mengapung ke kepermukaan. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sehun.

"Bukankah hyung membuatnya susah-susah? Kenapa malah menyia-nyiakannya?" tanya Sehun suaranya melembut.

"Kenapa kau tahu?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Aku tahu hyung tidak pandai memasak. Aku juga tahu kalau hyung membuatnya susah payah. Mengapa tak memberikannya kepadaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau bilang tidak menyukainya," jawab Luhan.

"Kapan aku berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya," kata Sehun. Luhan tetap diam tak membalas ucapannya.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mendudukkannya di kursi makan. Ia duduk di sebelahnya. Ia meraih piring yang ada di tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di hadapannya. Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuan namja yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu. Sungguh tidak bisa ditebak.

"Temani aku makan," ucap Sehun sebelum mencicipi makanan buatan Luhan. Namun ia berhenti setelah suapan pertama.

"Wae? Tidak enak ya?" tanya Luhan khawatir karena merasa telah meracuni anak orang. Sehun menggeleng dan membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Bentuknya bagus sekali. Terlalu sayang untuk dimakan. Tapi lebih sayang lagi kalau dibuang. Aku ingin mengabadikannya. Kemarilah, hyung," ucap Sehun menyuruh Luhan mendekat. Ia gunakan tangan kiri untuk memegang piring dan tangan kanan untuk memegang ponsel. Setelah dirasa siap ia pun memotret mereka bertiga. Dirinya, Luhan, dan piring. Luhan mengulum senyumnya melihat kelakuan Sehun. Di matanya Sehun tetaplah anak polos dan menggemaskan. Setelah itu Sehun melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda. Ia harus merelakan bentuk wajahnya yang tampan ia makan sendiri. Namun ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Hyung, benarkah kau sudah makan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Benarkah? Kapan?" tanya Sehun lagi. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa Luhan berbohong.

"Emm... tadi saat... –" Luhan mencari alasan yang tepat namun Sehun telah memotong ucapannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pandai berbohong. Makanlah," kata Sehun menyodorkan sendok di depan Luhan bermaksud menyuapinya. Dengan ragu Luhan akhirnya membuka mulut membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Kau sangat lucu, hyung. Lain kali aku yang akan membuat wajahmu," ujar Sehun seraya memerhatikan wajah Luhan lekat membuat namja cantik itu tersipu.

"Kupikir tidak terlalu rumit," kekeh Sehun.

Setelah makanannya habis Sehun mengambil dua cup es krim di kulkas. Ia duduk kembali di tempatnya dan memberikan satu cup untuk Luhan.

"Gomawo," ucap Luhan.

Mereka memakan es krim dalam diam. Aura canggung kembali menyelimuti dua makhluk menggemaskan di EXO itu. Hingga akhirnya lagi-lagi Luhan lah yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhiku?" tanya Luhan menatap es krimnya. Sehun menautkan alisnya. Jika saja tidak ada nama Sehun dalam ucapannya, Sehun sudah mengira kalau Luhan sedang berbicara dengan es krim. Luhan pun tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang telah tidak sengaja menyuarakan isi hatinya. Namun ia mengusir pikiran bodohnya yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun akan menanggapi ucapannya. Tentu saja ia mengerti kalau Sehun tak akan menganggap serius ucapannya itu. Terbukti dari Sehun yang masih asyik dengan es krimnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya Sehun berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia cukup mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan.

"Apa kau merasa seperti itu, hyung?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mendongak menatapnya. Sehun balas menatap mata rusa itu.

"Aku justru merasa kalau kaulah yang menjauhiku," kata Sehun. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa waktu lampau di mana mereka berdua sangat dekat tak terpisahkan. Kemana-mana selalu bersama, membeli bubble tea, jalan-jalan, pergi ke Lotte World, berbelanja di Myeongdong. Itu semua mereka lakukan hanya berdua tanpa member yang lain. Mereka seperti berkencan. Bahkan member lain menyebut mereka pasangan kekasih. Di bandara pun mereka selalu berpegangan tangan. Di konser SMTOWN mereka selalu menempel seperti lem. Namun sejak merilis album XOXO, sejak EXO-M dan EXO-K tinggal satu dorm, sejak mereka berdua satu kamar, entah mengapa hubungan mereka menjadi renggang. Padahal seharusnya mereka senang karena itu yang mereka harapkan sejak dulu.

"Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Aku melihat hyung lebih sering bersama Xiumin hyung. Kalian selalu asyik bersama. Kupikir hyung menyukai orang yang dewasa seperti Xiumin hyung. Aku merasa tidak pantas jika dibandingkan dengan Xiumin hyung. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan menjauh saja dari hyung. Kupikir aku sangat menganggu," ucap Sehun tersenyum miris.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Kenapa Sehun merasa seperti itu. Ia memang dekat dengan Xiumin sedari dulu. Bukankah ia dan Xiumin satu subgrup? Di dorm China dulu dia memang sering bersama Xiumin tak ada salahnya jika sekarang di dorm Korea ia juga begitu. Tapi ia baru sadar kalau yang dilakukannya salah mengingat ada Sehun di sini. Namja itu pasti mengira kalau ia mengabaikannya. Mungkin Sehun baru tahu kedekatannya dengan Xiumin ketika mereka satu dorm seperti sekarang. Padahal dulu ketika EXO-M di Korea dan menginap sementara di dorm EXO-K ia selalu bersama dengan Sehun. Ia merutuki kebodohannya mengapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Tentu saja ia tidak enak hati kepada maknae tampan itu.

"Sehun-ah, kau tahu kan jika Xiumin seumuran denganku? Aku menganggapnya seperti saudara sendiri. Aku menganggap sangat mudah berbincang dengannya karena pasti ia bisa memahamiku. Ia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Ketika di China aku bosan tidak tahu akan melakukan apa mengingat kau tidak ada di sisiku, tidak ada yang mau aku ajak membeli bubble tea, aku bosan. Akhirnya aku mengobrol dengan Xiumin. Dia adalah teman mengobrol yang asyik. Dia –"

"Tidak perlu memamerkan kemesraanmu dengannya, hyung," sela Sehun.

"Aku tidak –"

"Aku tahu. Aku bukan teman yang asyik,"

"Se –"

"Aku juga tidak bisa memahamimu karena jarak usia kita terlalu jauh,"

"Dengar –"

"Aku terlalu kekanakan. Kau tinggal mengatakan saja jika kau lebih menyukainya daripada aku,"

"CUKUP! Tidak bisakah kau diam dan mendengarkanku?" teriak Luhan yang sudah kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Huh, cara bicaramu padaku bahkan berbeda dengan cara bicaramu dengan Xiumin hyung," Sehun mendengus dan tersenyum miris.

"Sehun-ah, apa arti kedekatan kita selama ini bagimu?" tanya Luhan serius.

"Aku cukup mempunyai arti. Tapi kupikir tidak ada artinya lagi jika kau tidak mengartikan apa-apa seperti yang kurasakan," jawab Sehun tanpa ragu.

"Mungkin aku harus membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh mengingat kau tidak ada perasaan apapun padaku. Aku cukup mengerti tentang ini walau kau bilang aku masih terlalu muda. Tapi aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Kalian pasti akan menertawakanku jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai seseorang karena kalian akan mengatakan jika itu hanya cinta monyet. Mungkin kalian mengatakan aku masih polos tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang cinta. Tapi kalian salah besar. Aku tidak mudah menyukai orang. Jika aku menyukai seseorang aku akan selalu ada untuknya, melindunginya, dan ingin selalu bersamanya. Namun jika cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan aku akan menjauhinya agar ia bisa berbahagia bersama orang yang ia sukai," ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

Luhan tertegun dengan ucapan Sehun. Tidak, ia tidak menganggap remeh Sehun selama ini. Ia tidak pernah menganggap Sehun hanyalah anak ingusan yang tidak mengerti arti dari cinta. Ia tahu kalau pikiran Sehun cukup dewasa walaupun terkadang sikapnya selalu kekanakan. Mungkin hanya ialah yang mengerti Sehun dibandingkan member lainnya.

"Sehun-ah..." lirih Luhan.

"Mianhae, hyung. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Anggap saja sebagai angin lalu. Kau pasti ingin mengatakan jika aku bocah labil yang berani-beraninya menyatakan cinta kepada hyungnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan itu di saat seperti ini. Aku benar-benar memalukan," ucap Sehun pilu.

"Sehun-ah, aku mencintaimu," ucap Luhan.

"Jangan bercanda, hyung. Kau pasti ingin tertawa," Sehun tertawa hambar.

"Aku serius. Aku hanya menganggap Xiumin sebagai sahabatku, tidak lebih. Kedekatan kita selama ini sangat berarti bagiku. Denganmulah aku mulai merasakan cinta. Aku mohon jangan pernah berpikiran jika aku menjauhimu. Aku berjanji akan lebih memerhatikanmu. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku membuatku sedih. Tapi Sehun-ah, percayalah bahwa aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Luhan meyakinkan. Ia benar-benar tidak mau Sehun salah paham dengan kedekatannya dengan Xiumin.

"Apa yang membuat hyung yakin bahwa aku akan memercayaimu?" tanya Sehun.

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Sehun. Hanya menempel untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada namja tampan yang kini terkejut dengan tidakan tiba-tibanya. Sehun masih diam tak melakukan apapun kecuali menatap mata Luhan yang terpejam. Setelah satu menit berlalu Luhan melepaskan tautannya. Ia menatap Sehun yang sudah tidak setia menampilkan wajah datarnya. Pemuda tampan itu menampilkan wajah terkejut. Luhan sering melihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun. Mungkin hanya Luhan lah yang diperbolehkan Sehun melihatnya.

"Hyung –"

"Sehun-ah, jangan meragukanku," ucap Luhan dengan nada sedih.

"Hyung, jadilah kekasihku," ungkap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Saranghae, Luhannie hyung,"

"Nado saranghae, Sehunnie,"

Setelah itu mereka kembali melakukan kissing scene tapi sekarang Sehun lah yang memulai. Mereka melakukan lebih dari sekedar menempel namun disertai lumatan-lumatan lembut. Ciuman mereka kali ini terkesan lebih dalam dan menuntut. Tidak ada nafsu yang ada hanya rasa cinta yang besar yang ingin mereka salurkan. Menghisap bibir satu sama lain dengan lembut seperti menikmati permen yang sangat manis. Luhan tanpa sadar telah mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun dan mengelus tengkuk Sehun. Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Luhan.

Chanyeol cukup kehabisan kesabarannya karena Sehun yang disuruhnya untuk mengambil es krim sejak sejam yang lalu tak kunjung kembali. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyusul anak itu di dapur. Begitu memasuki dapur ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya minta meloncat dari tubuhnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Daripada sesak nafas melihat pasangan yang tengah bercumbu ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat laknat –menurutnya- itu. Membiarkan dua sejoli itu memadu kasih dan melarang member lain memasuki dapur.

"Pemandangan di dapur sungguh membuat mataku sakit," kata Chanyeol duduk di samping Kai yang sedang bermain PSP.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Oh tidak tidak. Kau tidak boleh melihatnya. Itu akan semakin memperparah otak yadongmu," larang Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah HunHan?" tanya Kai.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Jadi benar mereka melakukannya lagi?" tanya Kai antusias.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Aku bahkan sudah melihat adegan pertama dimana Luhan hyung yang memulai," jawab Kai santai.

"Benarkah? Jadi itu adalah adegan kedua," heboh Chanyeol.

"Yah... Apakah adegannya lebih hot? Sepertinya aku harus melihatnya," setelah berkata demikian namja berkulit tan tersebut berlari menuju dapur meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih cengo.

*****THE END*****


End file.
